


#extraTITrestrialencounter

by BiBiAna (EvilEucalipto)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilEucalipto/pseuds/BiBiAna
Summary: A male and female alien are put in the same room where they copulate. Two mutated female humans are also put in the same scenario, though it takes one of them to do some convincing.





	#extraTITrestrialencounter

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read and I practically wrote it all in one sitting. Originally, I was going to just make this purely between the two female humans (Biana and Mona) because my friend likes them but Mona and the male alien are a couple. My friend just wanted the two big tit women to be girlfriends.
> 
> I did try to ship Biana with other female characters but it just wasn't the same. It also reminds me that I need to do a reboot to this story but I'm not too motivated on doing original work.

The laboratory had somehow managed to capture Biana and the rest of those algae aliens. They were all moved to the facility. However, the struggle was intense, that the aliens reverted to their plant-like form. Aware that Biana was specifically a promiscuous-breeder alien, some scientists decided to put her in with Mona, just to see if they would interact in a pleasant manner.

Originally, they wanted to try it with Tumi, but Tumi was too hostile towards other females. Instead, Tumi was placed with Krshoth'Ailon and their interaction was observed. They intertwined their tails and Tumi managed to easily dominate Krshoth'Ailon, eventually making him cum inside her pussy. Afterwards, she licked his exhausted body, from his still throbbing penis all the way to his chin, finally claiming him as her own.

Anyway, Biana and Mona were in a different room. Mona, who was still not used to her cephalopodan body (similar to Tumi and Krshoth'Ailon’s) had a hard time getting around. It wasn’t that she had eight legs, she still had two legs and two arms, it was because the body was a lot more jiggly than she was used to. Biana, who was used to her new slimy body could move faster. Biana immediately saw Mona, she wanted her so badly that she pounced on her. As soon as this happened, one of the scientists began to record their interaction with a hidden camera.

“Get off of me you slimy slut!” shouted Mona as she tried to release herself from Biana’s grip. But it was as if she was caught in glue.

“Your breasts, they are finally mine!” was all Biana could say as she started tweaking Mona’s nipples. “I knew they were natural wasn’t expecting them to be this supple.”

Mona recognized Biana’s voice, “What the fuck? You’re that white bitch.” Mona tried to turn around and punch Biana but was stuck. Biana giggled. “You get so tense when you’re upset, just look at your nipples.” Biana then tried to push them back inside Mona’s boobs as she continued to play with them. “Yes, it is me. And you’re that mercenary I hired. What a shame you didn’t seem like the kind of girl who’d be into a girl like me.” Biana then pulled out some of her slimy tentacles, “But now I intend to make you reconsider.”

Biana then started stroking Mona’s waist with her tentacles. Mona’s body was so fit and muscular with just the right amount of fat for softness. Biana had never touched a body like that before and knew it was perfect. As for Mona, as much as she hated to admit to it, Biana’s gentle teasing felt so good. It was the first time, her breasts ever felt something so pleasant. Biana continued to massage Mona, making sure her breasts were properly supported. Her tentacles continued to massage around her waist and made their way down to her crotch.

Being flexible, Biana turned around and was face-to-face with Mona. She then pressed her own large breasts against Mona’s. Nipple to nipple, Biana began to jiggle her breasts. “I’ve heard rumors that you dislike big breasts…”

“Yeah, so?” grunted Mona, “Only dirty shameless sluts have big-ass tits.”

Biana raised an eyebrow and smirked. “And here I was thinking you were a chaste prude. Glad to know I was horribly wrong.” Mona realized her mistake too late as Biana got her breasts and began to suck on both of Mona’s nipples at the same time.

“Fuck you bitch! My fucking nipples are too sensiti…Ahhh…!” Mona cried as she tried to hold back, but failed.

Biana stopped sucking. As soon as she did, two of her special floral tentacles took her place, “Your moans are so cute. Is that why everyone calls you ‘Mona’? Don’t answer, I’m now going to do whatever it takes to get you to make those sounds again.” She then released Mona’s nipples.

Biana spread Moana open with her slimy tentacles and inserted one into Mona’s tight pussy. She then moved Mona’s two long tails, slipped them both into her pussy and forced them to thrust her. Both girls clung to each other tightly. Their friction became so intense that both their minds began to go blank. As if in perfect sync, both of them came together. Biana released some of her harmless slime into Biana and Mona released some of her venom into Biana. Fortunately for Biana, she was immune to all toxins.

Both girls laid on the floor, with both their bodies twitching. The scientist who had been recording, replayed the footage. Happy with his results, he tried to sell the footage to the United States. However, the government was not pleased with his evidence. They did not believe Biana and Mona were extraterrestrials. The footage looked like a beautifully rendered CGI animation; their proportions too “idealized”. The scientist was fined and imprisoned. He insisted they were real, but no one believed him because they looked too human.

As for Biana and Mona, they were kept together to ensure they got along better. After all, they had been good online friends. So it was now time they’d become good offline friends and eventually lovers.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr and I just remembered this particular fic again. Brings back some bittersweet memories considering that I don't have much contact with the friend that inspired this.


End file.
